


Let Her Go

by beng



Series: Lucky Heart [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Translation, Translation from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng
Summary: So what? She's dead already.Translation of KatrinaKeynes' "let her go", posted with permission.
Relationships: Laura Moon/Mad Sweeney
Series: Lucky Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793143
Kudos: 6





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let her go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766344) by [KatrinaKeynes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes). 



A time will come to let her go.  
You’ll ask: so what? She’s dead already.  
Through her dim eyes new grass will grow.  
It’s gonna be easy to take her false life.

And of course, you’ll lie — to the god and the darkness,  
And to the light you’re supposed to keep safe at all times.  
You’re willing to pay with yourself for her death —  
Your kind has no business to fall in love at all.

Let her exist, let her choose her paths,  
Let her die like the rest and find peace.  
You, however, can’t be saved from the abyss,  
When you’ll die you’ll become just another void.

When you’ll die, you’ll be a legend, a cancer, a dream.  
When you’ll die, you’ll become nothing. But better you than her.  
For the first time and forever, the coin will stay on its rib,  
Field flowers will grow from the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Translating poetry is hard XD  
> Especially when a line can (and does) mean: a coin landing on the edge (rib in Russian), but also on Laura's rib; a coin landing on edge on (a dead man's closed) eyelids, a coin landing on edge/rib and staying that way forever... and every permutation thereof..


End file.
